Pup's Travel at the Philippines: A new Ally
This Is the Sequel of the Pup's Adventure of the Philippines. Characters * Characters from the 1st part * Cardo * Jose * Juan * Takota Story A new Start Four years from now. Andres works on as ambassador of the Philippine Isles to Adventure bay and suddenly Emilio contacted . The PAW Patrol Continued their duties as rescuers. A family purchased the lot adjacent to Farmer Al's Farm. Andres thinks that a newcomer will try to build a vacation house. so he went to Ryder and asked about that situation. Ryder tells Andres that Farmer Al sell a mild part of his land to build a vacation house. A day after, at the Consulate. A man named Fransico Mercado accessed their family's staying visa for 5 years. and then the Mercado-Rizal Family decides to have a vacation on Adventure bay. Andres Called Ryder that the Mercado-Rizal family will have a vacation. A new friend two years from now the Mercado-Rizal Family arrived at Adventure bay. they hire a truck to go to the Vacation house. when they arrived at the house. the house is a second story same in their hometown. Fransico and Teodora met Farmer Al and Farmer Al said "Welcome to Adventure bay. Mr. and Mrs. Rizal. I'm Farmer Al and I am willing to help you.and have an enjoyable stay here" Fransico said that they will unpack the things they carried for their vacation. Jose walks around the farm and he stepped on a root and and approaches on a cliff.Jose called for help but lucky enough Andres walks along the bridge and hears Jose's yell. Andres sees Jose gripped on a root. he can hold on much longer. Andres barked and used his Pup-Pack Rope to pull Jose to safety. Jose grabbed the rope and Andres pulled him up and he's safe and sound. Jose said to Andres "Thanks, pup for saving my life. I am Jose. what's your name?" Andres said "your'e welcome I am Andres from the Philippines." Jose said "Pwede mo ako i-tour sa lugar mo???-(Can I have a tour in your place??) Andres said "Yes! and I will be your Guide." Andres let Jose ride along with him in his Standard vehicle: A Passenger Jeepney to tour Adventure Bay. Meanwhile Ryder and the Pups are at the backyard reading the Novels: Noli Me Tangere and El Filibustirismo. When the two reached the Backyard of the lookout Andres and Jose goes down from the jeep and sees that the Pups and Ryder are Under the Tree reading the books When A strong wind arrived. A tree Branch fell towards them. Jose Used his Makeshift Bow and Arrow to Hit the Tree Branch and Sticked it on the Tree. Jose Precisely Aimed it and Rescued the Paw Patrol on time. "Who saved us????" Ryder asked. Pups did not know who it is. Andres showed up and Said that was Jose who saved them. Jose said "I am Jose, Nice to meet you, PAW Patrol." Ryder and the Pups shocked and Jose knew every one of them thanks to Andres. Ryder said "Wow I think we knew you already Jose." Jose sees that its about nightfall. Andres thinks that He sends a letter to Jose's Parents to stay at the lookout for the night. A Worst News Mayor Humdinger is signing an Alliance with the MNLF and BIFF. Glaz and Pulse along with the PNP-SAF tries to capture Humdinger but, A bloody conflict between the KCC with the BIFF and MNLF against the PNP-SAF. it leads into the fallen 44. Glaz is in position, When he sees the Terrorist leader and Mayor Humdinger, Glaz Sniped the Terrorist Leader killing him. Mayor Humdinger barely escapes and sees Pulse Firing his UMP45 hitting the Mayor's Shoulder. Wounded but he escaped towards his personal fortress located on Samar. Glaz meets with Pulse at the Forest. Pulse said to Glaz "I think we need to Call the PAW Patrol." Glaz said "Da!" Pulse uses his Pup-tag to call Ryder. At the Lookout the Pups are having fun. Ryder answered the call from Pulse. Pulse said "Hey Ryder!" Ryder said "Oi Pulse. What's Up!" Pulse said that he and Glaz located Mayor Humdinger and the KCC at their Hideout at Samar. Jose telled Ryder "I have an Ally on the beck at call." at Quiapo Jose called Juan and his sidekick pet Takota. Ryder called the Air Patroller to head for Samar, they left Andres and Jose behind. Jose asked "How are we going to Samar now???" Andres tell him and called Takota. "Meet me at the Airport" Andres Said. At the Airport. Juan and Takota arrived, they see a C-295M With the Paw Katipunan Emblem. Andres said "Juan, Takota. I am Andres and he's Jose. We need to Assist the Paw Patrol eliminating the Evil Mayor Humdinger." Juan and Takota agreed. Andres said "Robo-Dog 3. GO!" Robo-Dog Pilot the plane and his next pickup was Ricardo Dalisay at Zambales. When they reach Zambales. they see Cardo equipping his Pup Pistol and M4A1. When he sees the C-295M. he rides and said "Hello Andres. It's been Awhile." Andres said to the 3 that they will assist the Paw Patrol Eliminating the Mayor Humdinger and his co-allies: ASWANG. Encounter at Samar When the Air Patroller Reaches Samar. Ryder and Pups goes down with their Military gear on. they try to go to the Area they hold but they were seen by an Aswang. Chase, Zuma and Ryder fired their weapons to the Aswang but it didn't work. When Andres' group arrives. Juan goes out in a paradrop including Andres and Jose. Juan activates his Bow and hits the Aswang killing it. They land successfully, Ryder said "Nice Timing." Andres and Jose geared their arms and ready to move out along with the Pups. Cardo switched the Plane to auto-pilot. He paradrops towards the Snipe Spot. Andres said "Guys we need to infiltrate the Palace where the Mayor and his allies hid." The Paw Patrol Agreed. Jose said "We need to Take out the sentries first before we bust the front door." Andres said "That won't be a problem." Cardo assasinates the Sentries on the lookout towers around the Palace. Cardo released a flare alerting their enemies and Andres said "Go! GO!" The Paw Patrol Charged towards the Palace. they fight eliminating the aswangs and Militants alike. Cardo said to Takota "Help the Paw Patrol! I can take care from here." Takota left Cardo and carried his Rifle Eliminating the Militants. The Paw Patrol reached inside the Palace. Andres said "We need to get to the throne room to eliminate their leaders." Just in time the KCC in their Warrior form. Tries to Disable the Paw Patrol. Cardo and Juan entered the Palace seeing the Paw Patrol in combat, Ryder said "Jose, Andres, Juan, Follow me to the throne Room. Cardo help the Pups." they follow Ryder's Command. Just as then the Paw Patrol is Flanked with the Aswangs so Juan uses the Bow and Spear to defend his allies. The three rushes towards the throne Room. Juan, Ryder and Jose sees the Evil Mayor, The Son of Darkness and the Aswang king. Mayor Humdinger said "It's been awhile, Commander Ryder." The Aswang king said "Nagkita uli tayo Juan,(We meet again. Juan)". The Son of Darkness said "Let's Finish this." A conflict begins on the Throne Room. Ryder fights with the Mayor Humdinger who accessed his Aswang Form. Faced Ryder in close Combat, Jose faced the Son of Darkness. a feared battle begins. Back at the Encounter on the Hall Way. Cardo tell Chase to Use his Rifle to Disable the KCC while the Rest of the Pups Must draw in front of Chase. Chase Agrees. he relays the command to the Pups and When the KCC is Cornered by the Pups Chase fires his Rifle on the Feet of the KCC disabling them, and Cardo said "Now Pups, Andres Help Ryder and Jose." While Cardo will defend the Palace from the Militants assaulting outside to reach the palace. The Guardian Battles... As the Pups Reached the Throne room. the Pups watch a duel. when Takota assaults to help Andres. He was slashed at the sides leaving him wounded. Marshall heals Takota but Takota said "Marshall put me on the Side so you can heal me." Marshall uses his Medickit to heal Takota. When Ryder sees the Pups. Juan said to gather Andres, Ryder, Jose and the Pups behind him and Juan gives the Power of a Tagabantay to the Three while the Pups are in a mental link with Ryder so he can Accessed the Power of the Paw Cross which Juan bestows Ryder when he give his Guardian powers to him. Jose is shocked to see that he has the power at his Makeshift Bow and Andres is on Jose's Mindlink. When the evil Mayor attacked Ryder. Ryder reacts and summons Zuma's Weapon: Spear of Valor to engaged in Close range. When the Aswang king attacks Jose, he quickly reacts and uses Andres' Bolo enchanted by the Guardian Powers given from Juan. and fights the Aswang king. The son of Darkness will attack Juan but Juan has a power he never accessed before: The Paw Patrol's Iron Cross Claw. Juan Unleashed the new weapon and fights the son of darkness. With the three has new Powers. the villians weakend until they were cornered. Juan said "Aim for their heart. that's their only weakness." Jose uses his enchated makeshift bow, Ryder uses Marshall's Weapon: The Bow of Wisdom, and Juan Uses the Bow and Charged their attacks to hit the heart of the three and the 3 leaders were killed. Jose, Ryder and Juan revert to their normal selves. Takota said "That battle was suppper intense." Chase said "Good thing we helped Ryder to beat Mayor Humdinger and the Aswang king including the son of Darkness." Cardo called Andres said "The KCC is carried under my custody if it is okay." Andres said "Look's like we end the evil mayor's bussiness. now we need to go back to adventure bay for the debriefing." The Air patroller arrived and the Paw Patrol packed their gear, Juan, Cardo, and Takota ride along to have a debriefing at the Embassy. A new Citizen When they arrived on Adventure bay's Philippine Embassy. Andres said "Its been a long day for us. now let's take a nap." they took a nap. Andres stayed awake to take Jose Home to Farmer Al. When they arrived at the Farm. Jose's Parents was so happy to see him again. Jose tell his parents about his newly alliance to the paw patrol and Takota's cause as well, Andres didn't noticed that Takota followed him using his Truck. Andres goes to Jose along with Takota. When Jose sees them Jose introduced them to his parents. Andres said "Kamusta po.(Hello.)" Takota nod. Teodora said "I think you met new friends and I think you can take care of yourself." Fransisco said "I think you need to sworn as a dual citizen of Adventure bay and the Philippines" Jose Agrees. and the Day forward Jose became an Adventure bay citizen. and he lived at the vacation house which his father built. The next day the changing of Jose's citizenship news spreads. One day, Juan and Takota visits Jose and Andres. they talked and played around the farm until Jose tells his new allies to stay at their vacation house for the night. The Paw Patrol's New Ally At the Morning on the Lookout. Marshall and Chase are playing Tag, Zuma and Skye are using their Pup Pistol for firing practice, Rubble and Rocky repaired their vehicles. Andres, Juan, Takota, Jose goes to the lookout via Andres' Jeepney. Ryder sees the jeep said "Andres is here!" The Pups is shocked that Andres brings Takota, Jose and Juan. Ryder said "It's been awhile since the warfare." Takota said "Yes..." Jose said "Pwede kami magsali sa Paw Katipunan(Can we Join the Paw Katipunan???)" Ryder said "Just ask Andres? but for us. Yes! Due to your Bravery shown during our encounter at Samar, and willing to serve Adventure Bay With all your heart." they said "WE DO!" Ryder gives them a blessing that they are now Members of the Paw Patrol and Paw Katipunan. They are Happy and have a playtime on a cool afternoon on the lookout.Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Parts Category:Crossovers Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story